peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
DON'T TEXT
PBG does a Q&A while playing a truck simulator. Synopsis PBG is making a Q&A and he doesn't know what he is doing. He will be playing Euro Truck Simulator 2 while answering questions on his phone. He chooses his character and vehicle. He imagines his truck will end up on fire. He has a steering wheel he got from goodwill strapped to the desk for him to play. He starts driving, and hits a wall. He drives in the wrong lane. Q: How do you style your hair? A: He gets his hair, dry it with a towel, get it all messy, and put hair gel in it and sprays hairspray in it. He makes it to his truck's HQ. He decides to do a job where he has to drive a long way, and struggles to get out of a small turn. He drives on the wrong side of the road again. Q: Are there any videos you regret making and posting to your channel? A: He regrets making the Top 10 Zelda Games video. Mostly because his opinioons on Zelda games change all the time. His favorite game depends on when you ask him. His video isn't accurate. Majora's Mask is always number 1, and Wind Waker is also pretty high up. He loves Twilight Princess. He struggles to turn a corner. He hits a van and has two near misses! Q: What is one game series you have always wanted to try but never got around to. A: Metal Gear. He isn't into stealth games, but he's always wanted to get into Metal Gear. Sonic is another one as he played a Game Gear game and watched the cartoon. Q: Shane asks who is hotter. Him or Jon? A: Shane - nobody tell Jon, and you shouldn't tell Jon! Q: Did you ever expect to get this big when you first started? A: No! Q: How do you avoid distractions when editing videos? A: He doesn't very well. He used to drink energy drinks a lot, but they aren't healthy and he used to feel weird afterwards. Now, he gets up as early as he can and works normal people hours. He holds his breath as he goes through a tunnel. He used to play Counter Strike while editing or write scripts when he was relaxing and would some times pull late nights to work. Q: How many video games have you played? A: A lot. Q: Where did you see your channel going in the new year? A: He has a lot of plans for both channels. He wants to release more videos on PBG then he ever has. He has a lot of plans for both channels, but doesn't want to give anything away. He crashes and goes straight over a car! His engine is malfunctioning. Q: Do you watch any anime? A: He watched a lot of anime in high school. At one point he wanted to be a voice actor. He doesn't have the time for anime any more. He watches some if he finds it good. He crashes again, and realizes he has presents on his truck. He can't tell where he is going in this view. He hits a wall and slides all over the wall. He crashes through a sign, and crashes again. He crashes through cars to get back onto the road. Q: What is your favorite part of your job? A: Playing annoying games like this! Just kidding. Q: How long do you think you'll be making awesome videos? A: As long as people keep watching them. He doesn't like to think about stop making videos. He feels that he has a few more years in him. Q: How is your beard back after the Zelda video? A: It grows pretty quickly. PBG hits a wall again. Q: What is the best controller? A: Not this one! He continues to crash as he changes to Facebook questions. Q: Why do you call yourself PeanutButterGamer? A: He used to go by Jiffy, and people called him Jiffy Peanut Butter. He wanted something that people would remember easily and liked the abbreviation of PBG. Q: What ever happened to Smiley Man? A: He's around somewhere. He will show up maybe. Q: What do you think of exploding puppies? A: He doesn't like it at all! It is upsetting! Q: Why did you start making The G-Files, and why did it stop? A: He was making videos about weird stuff, and thought it would be cool to make videos about weird stuff. It got to the point where he wasn't interested in it anymore, and he started making videos about weird arcade games. The first hacking video was put under a G-Files video. He clearly didn't want to do it any more. Q: Do you have a specific inspiration for starting videos? A: A YouTube channel called Balloon Shop. He liked what they were doing and tried a bunch of things before PBG. When he started with PBG, he was inspired by the AVGN, ScrewAttack's Top 10's, and XPlay on Tech TV. He crashes again. Q: How did you meet Jeff? A: PBG and Jon were starting Normal Boots and were playing Counter Strike all the time, and Jeff was playing with them. Jeff was really good. He talked to Jon a lot, and they met at PAX. Then PBG moved to Seattle. PBG rams a guy and ends up parking on the grass. PBG has no idea whether this video was good or not. His camera stopped recording him for some reason! Category:One-offs Category:Videos